1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical cutting machine, and more particularly to a surgical milling cutter bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a surgical operation, a milling cutter is used for cutting. The milling cutter of a prior art comprises a milling cutter bracket, a blade and an electric motor. A top of the milling cutter bracket has an L-shaped support frame. A short side of the L-shaped support frame has a hole. The cylindrical head at the front part of the blade of the milling cutter extends into the hole to ensure that the milling cutter provides a better support to secure the blade, especially in rotation. In order to protect the milling cutter, the cylindrical head doesn't fully extend into the hole so a portion of the cylindrical head is exposed. In the existing technology, the short side of the L-shaped support frame is a flat configuration. With the cylindrical head of the prior art placed above the blade, when cutting an object, the cylindrical head doesn't function as it was designed to cut an object if it touches and levels with the object, as the blade itself then does not contact the object. The object will be cut unevenly. During cutting, it is difficult for the milling cutter of the prior art to change direction when rotating along a vertical axis of the cutter.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.